


Торжественно провозгласил

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Don't copy to another site, Future Fic, M/M, Retirement, Yuri Plisetsky's life is hard no matter what, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Отабек собирается закончить карьеру. Юра не согласен!
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 10





	Торжественно провозгласил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Solemnly Intoned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709094) by [remarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Kumys 2020 :)

— Что значит — уходишь из спорта? — закричал Юра, и это возымело эффект, поскольку он давно уже ни на кого не кричал. Раньше-то он так разговаривал — криком, но стоило однажды доораться до хрипоты и полопавшихся капилляров в глазах, стал говорить тише. Хотя ненамного. Виктор как-то заметил, что если Юра продолжит в том же духе, в старости станет похож на Якова, но Виктор, понятное дело, тот еще долдон.

— Пришло время, — торжественно сказал Отабек. Да даже не просто сказал — он это _провозгласил_ , идиота кусок. Торжественно провозгласил, что пора бы ему уже отправляться на небеса, на кладбище великих фигуристов, как будто все так и должны поступать, едва на горизонте замаячит тридцатник. А если Юра начинал жаловаться, какая это дурь несусветная, все на него смотрели с состраданием и говорили, что он, мол, все поймет, когда станет старше.

Ну и не сбылись их дурацкие предсказания, потому что Юре двадцать шесть, и с его плакатами на стенах уже успело вырасти целое поколение фигуристов, выступающих во взрослом разряде. Он стал старше, все его бросают, и это полный отстой.

Отабек обнял Юру за плечи и притянул ближе. У него это получилось только потому, что оба они сидели — и Юра никогда не устанет напоминать об этом, хотя он и перерос Отабека почти десять лет назад.

— Ты же понимаешь, это не значит, что я ухожу от тебя, да? — спросил Отабек. — Наоборот, у меня будет больше времени наблюдать за тем, как ты катаешься! Но в прошлом году я сломал лодыжку, и колени меня подводят, а каждый раз, когда я хочу прыгнуть четверной, прям чувствую, что моя жизнь на день укорачивается.

— Да знаю, — вздохнул Юра и сдул со лба челку. Иногда он ужасно жалел, что подстригся. Может, стоило снова отрастить волосы и откатать так весь сезон, а потом обриться наголо и вслед за Отабеком навсегда уйти из фигурного катания. Он поцеловал Отабека в щеку. — Буду скучать по нашему соперничеству. Но я справлюсь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Отабек, а затем улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая означала, что Юре совсем не понравится то, что он скажет дальше. — Но лучше всего то, что теперь у меня будет больше времени, чтобы диджеить. — Он приложил одну руку к уху, а другой как будто крутанул пластинку.

— О Боже мой, — сказал Юра и спрятал лицо в ладонях.


End file.
